Tears From The Past
by Heiko-chan
Summary: "We must protect to ones we love".........Bra and Pan get transported to the future, where life is in chaos....The only Z fighters alive are Goten, 17, Krillin, Yaucha and Tien.....Can the present Goten and Trunks save the two girls or will they cease to


Tears from the Past  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or some lines I picked out from some songs so don't sue.  
Info- I decided to turn this story in to 4 chapters....... it's one long story, I hope you don't mind. Now I am not sure about the Dragonball years so I am guessing that it's about 797 when GT ended and this is two years later so it's about 799.  
Ages: Bra 17, Pan 16. I changed Trunks and Goten's ages ONLY to Trunks being 22 and Goten 21 so the story would make more sense. (You will see what I mean later). Every one else is the age they should be well maybe Goten and Videl are a bit older too.   
- Heiko  
  
  
  
~ Is this going to be our future? Why? It's terrible, horrible, no one stands a chance. Can a person from the past change the future. They can live in harmony only when those who can fight save them. Only the ones that created the future can change it from tears of destruction. Is it evil that destroys our earth? Yes and No, humans do more harm mentally than physically. Every one says that love will save us, but all love brought was a world full of killing and blood spilling. We are the Tears from the Past and we can change the future.~   
  
*Capsule Corp*  
  
The Z gang was sitting in the sun enjoying summer vacation, it was a perfect day to hang by the pool and give up on all regrets, sorrows, and sadness. They were all in the back yard having a party, Chi-Chi, Bulma and Videl were cooking hamburger meat on the grill, Gohan was grading summer school papers as usual, Krillin and Juuhachigou were lying in beach chairs drinking root beer and having a conversation with Juunanagou, Satan, Yamucha, Chautsu and Master Roshi. Yasharobi and Tien were talking about fighting, while Picolo, Vegeta and Goku were arguing about who would win in a fight between Puar and Oolong. Ubu, Buu, Puar and Oolong were playing volleyball by the pool and the kids were having a refreshing swim, playing Marko-Polo.   
" Goten you are Marko" Pan said tagging Goten.  
"Oh well" Goten hung his head. He put his head under water and cracked his eyes a little bit to see where every one was going.   
"You can't CHEAT!" Bra sent a small ki blast at Goten's face. Goten snapped right out of the water with his hand on his head.  
"Ouch!!!!!" He screamed. "What the hell did you do that for?" He added, squinting his eyes in a pissed manner.   
"You had your eyes open so you could see where every one was going." Bra set her hands on her hips. Goten sweetdroped.  
"Sorry" He whispered with his mouth in the water.  
"What was that, say it again like a man" Bra bent over. Goten brought his head up and looked Bra in the eyes. Bra closed her eyes proudly claming victory.  
"So?" Bra got what she never expected??Goten spit water in her face.  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!" Trunks cracked up at the look on his sister's face. Bra opened her eyes slowly and glared at Goten deadly,   
"Goten, I think you should run, she's getting ready to kill you." Marron moved further away from where she was standing earlier.  
"I will give you two seconds to run" Bra said holding in her anger. Goten set a hand behind his head in a Goku way and sweetdroped.   
" YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!" Bra screamed and Goten took of followed by a pissed of Bra. " Get yer ars back here now!!!!" Bra chased Goten 29 times around the pool until he took off in to the air, Bra chased Goten around the house and back in to the back yard.  
" Hahah, you can't catch me!" Goten stuck his toung out and Bra went Super Saiyan catching him right in front of Vegeta and Goku. Goku raised an eyebrow and Vegeta laughed at Kakarots boy.   
"That's my girl" Vegeta chered on.   
" Hey, BRA STOP IT NOW!!!" Goten went Super Saiyan and grabbed Bra's hand. " That's enough" He said, both powering down.   
" THAT was terrible Son Goten!" She jerked her hand away. Goten lowered his eyes and Bra looked away. "Humph"   
" Sorry B-chan" Goten pleaded. Bra looked at him and nodded. Vegeta and Goku both sweetdroped.   
" Do they always fight like that?" Buu asked Ubu, and Ubu nodded.  
"They cant be friends for more than 5 minutes.........thay fight more than Vegeta and Goku......I'm suprised they havent killed eachother yet." Ubbu looked at the two.   
" Hey every one get up and head to the table." Bulma said putting the last patty on the platter. "Goten, Bra while you are just standing there go make your selves useful and get the buns from the kitchen." Bulma demanded and Bra and Goten walked to the back door and in to the back hallway.  
" Where are they?" Bra asked Goten.  
" How am I supposed to know, this is your house" Goten looked on the counter. Bra walked to the cooler and found 7 packs of 8 buns.   
" Found them" She said and walked out of the kitchen and back outside. Goten hurried after her.  
" Here" she gave the bread to her mom.  
" Thanks, honey" Bulma set the rest of the food on the table and looked at every one.  
" Serve your selves, If there is something left you may have seconds   
*if there is anything left after the saiyans take it all*" Bulma thought.  
"So human's first, saiyans and demi saiyans last Buu that goes for you too." Videl said and the line was formed.   
The rest of the day was fun. Around 8:45pm Bulma went back to her invention, and Vegeta and Goku continued there training in the gravity room. The rest of the gang just lazed around and talked in the back yard, laughing and playing games. Goten, Trunks and Ubu were in the pool as for Marron Bra and Pan they were sitting on the lawn on a towel watching the stars and finding hidden pictures in the sky, it was way to cold for them to swim.  
" Hey we need to get something to drink. Do you guys want anything?" Marron asked Goten and Trunks who were doing back flips in the water.  
" No thanks" Trunks said.  
" Sure, I want a coke" Goten gave Marron thumbs up. Marron nodded and the 3 girls stood up and walked to the cooler and saw only beer inside.  
"Sorry all the pop is in the kitchen." Gohan said looking at the 3 girls.  
" OK, we have to go inside than" Pan said and they walked back in to the house.  
Bra walked to the fridge and all of a sudden the ground shook.  
"Huh?????!!!!" Pan looked around.   
" What did you do?" Marron looked at Bra and Bra shrugged.  
" I did nothing" Bra looked at the soda and took 5 sodas out and threw one at Marron and two at Pan. They began to walk towards the back yard and the floor shook again.   
" It must be coming from your mom's lab" Pan said looking at the ground.  
"Let's go check it out, something might be wrong." Marron looked at Bra and the girls agreed. They set the sodas on the table and walked to the basement door.  
" Hey doesn't the red light mean, Don't Disturb?" Pan asked.  
" Yes, but something might be wrong" Bra said turning the locked knob. "It's locked." Bra said putting her ear to the door to hear small goggling sounds.  
" Doesn't sound like the machine is under control" Bra took a step back.   
" Move over" Bra kicked the door down to see a bright light coming from a machine.   
" Stay up here," Pan and Bra told Marron and the two walked down to look for Bulma.   
" Moma!" Bra searched for her mother in the blinding light.   
" Bra!" Pan said bending down. " I found Bulma" She said picking up the blue hared woman. Bra and Pan walked back to the door and set Bulma down. They looked at her hands and saw burn marks.  
" She was electrocuted" Marron said.  
" Is she still alive?" Bra said with tears in her eyes.  
" Yes, she is" Marron checked for a pulse, "she in only knocked out." Marron smiled in relief, Bra and Pan shied.   
" Go get my dad or Goku, Pan and I are going down stairs to turn that damn thing off." Bra said standing up. Marron nodded picking Bulma up, caring her in to the infirmary. She set her down at the table and ran to the intercom she pressed the 'All room com' and shouted.  
" There was an accident in the lab, SOMONE COME TO THE IMFIRMARY NOW, BULMA IS IN CRITICAL CONDITION!!!!!" Marron shouted and her voice was heard all around the house.   
In the back Yard every one stopped there activity and ran in to the house.  
" Shit!" Vegeta turned the gravity room off and both he and Goku ran out and in to the house.  
  
Bra and Pan went carefully down the stairs looking at the source of the light.  
" Hey, that looks like a time transfer probe" Pan looked at the small area.  
" I think that's what it is" Bra said looking around Bulma's desk for instructions on how to turn it off.  
:::::::::::::::::::  
" Bulma?..Bulma?" Marron touched the cold woman's face. " Wake up"  
"Oh my Dende!" Videl and Gohan were the first ones in to the room.  
" Gohan!" Marron said walking to him.  
" What happened?"   
" I think she got shocked" Marron pointed to Bulma's hands.  
" Where's my MOM!!" Trunks ran in followed by every one else. Chi-Chi put her hands on her mouth.  
" Bulma?"  
" Is Mrs. Bulma going to be ok?" Buu asked.   
" I hope so" Satan said.  
" Gohan!" Vegeta walked up to his unconscious wife.  
" She will be ok" He said, " She is out like a light..... though" Gohan said checking her pulse.  
:::::::::::::::::::  
" Bra!, did you find anything?" Pan asked searching through papers.  
" No, keep searching" Bra walked up to the machine and touch inside for a switch since the light was to blinding to see.  
::::::::::::::::::  
" Urgh??.the machi??ne" Bulma said waking up. " Don't??go near it?."  
" Hush Bulma??you are injured" Chi-Chi set a cold wet towel on each hand.  
Goten looked at the people in the big room and saw Bra and Pan were missing.  
" Hey where are Bra and Pan?" He asked. Marron's face froze.   
" Shit?..Bra and Pan are in the lab trying to turn off the machine" Marron said worried.  
" Huh???.no" Trunks ran out the room at full speed headed towards the basement.   
" Thanks Marron!" Goten ran soon after.  
" Trunks! Goten!" Vegeta screamed after the two.  
::::::::::::::::::::  
" I think this is it!" Bra said and Pan walked up to her. Bra touched a Green colored switch and the machine got louder and the whole house began to shake.  
" THAT'S THE WRONG ONE!" Pan said and the light got brighter.  
" I THINK YOU ARE???????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????" The whole room grew black and both Pan and Bra got sucked in to the machine and disappeared. Trunks witnessed the last moment after they got sucked in to time and space.  
Goten was too late, by the time he came the room was back to normal as if nothing happened.  
" SHIT!!" Trunks fell to his knees " Brrrrraaaaaa" He screamed so the whole house would hear. Vegeta came running down along with Gohan and Goku.  
" What happened?" Goku asked.  
" I don't know, I got here and Trunks was in a state of panic" Goten explaned.  
" Pan" Trunks said and Gohan walked up to him.  
" Where are Bra and Pan?" He asked calmly but worried.  
" There gone"  
" WHERE!!!" Vegeta screamed at Trunks.  
" I don't know" He said.  
" Calm down!" Goku walked to Vegeta and jerked him away from Trunks.  
" What did you see boy?" Goku asked and Trunks looked up.  
" They were there and all of a sudden they disappeared as if nothing happened." Trunks explained.   
  
  
*Distant Future*  
  
" Urgh??where am I?" Bra sat up looking around to see a room that no one has probably been in for years. " What is this place?" She looked next to her to see Pan.  
" Pan-chan wake up?.." Bra said shaking the girl. Pan slowly opened her eyes.  
"Uhhhh??.where??..Oww my head" Pan held her head and rubbed it; she looked at her hand and saw blood.  
" Damn" She said rubbing her hand on a dirty towel that was on the ground. " Bra, where are we?" She asked while looking around.  
" I don't know?..but I feel like I have been here before" Bra stood up dusting her gene shorts off. She fixed her pony tail and straightened her pink Capsule Corp sports bra like top. She looked around and saw her Gene Capsule Corp Jacket (similar to Mirai Trunks Purple Jacket only shorter so it shows a lot of stomach) Pan stood up doing the same. She dusted her shorts off too and saw a peace of duck tape on her red tank top and took it off.   
" Where is my bandana?" she looked around. Bra shrugged.   
" I don't think that your bandana is important now" Bra said walking around the room. Pan nodded.   
" Hey look a table" Bra said grabbing the dirty towel and wiped the table off.  
" It has the Capsule Corp logo on it" Pan said looking closely. Bra looked as well.  
" Yeah you're right" Bra said, she looked around for a drawer or a cabinet and for some reason she knew exactly where she was looking for it.  
" Hey this place is so familiar" Pan said.  
" It is" Bra agreed, She tried to open the drawer and noticed that it needed a key.  
" Key my ass" Bra bunched a hole in to the drawer and unlocked it on the inside. She opened it all the way and saw bunch of old blue prints in it. Pan opened a drawer the same way Bra did and found files.   
"Hey this looks like my moms plans for Android 16." Bra looked at the date.  
" Damn this was like 13 years before I was born. 14 before you Pan-chan" Bra said taking out the plans.  
" Who is Android 16?" Pan walked up to the blue prints.   
" I think he's related to Juuh" Bra said.  
" You mean Juuhachigou, Android 18?" Pan sat on the floor and Bra spread the prints across the floor.   
" Yeah I think so"  
" So 16 has to be related to Juun too" Pan said remembering Juunanagou Android 17.  
" Yeah??.damn, these prints say he's over7 feet tall and weight over 300 pounds." Bra said.  
" He is much bigger than Juuh and Juun." Pan finished. Bra nodded she stood up and looked at some more blue prints.  
Pan walked to a picture frame and with the towel wiped it off.   
" Ahhh" She gasped. " Bra come here" Bra ran to Pan and took the picture from her hands, her eyes shook in shock. It was of Bra and Goten??.they were together and seem to be in love for the way Goten held Bra, she looked at the frame and saw the year the picture was taken.  
"800 this is 1 year from now" she said.  
"So we must be in the future in Bulma's lab" Pan said in a relived way.  
" Hurry, we must be in Capsule Corp." Bra took the picture out of the broken picture frame and set it in her pocket. The two ran up the stairs to the door. It was locked and Pan knocked it down. They walked in to the main hall way?..well what remained of it.   
" This place is in ruins." Pan said walking in the rubble. Bra looked around, tears in her eyes.  
"What happened to my home?" She said looking around.  
"I don't know" Pan said, Bra touched the outer wall and it was about to fall on top of Bra but Pan grabbed her and flew to the Capsule Corp entrance sign. The only letters remaining were the C the u and Cor and the p was hanging on barely.   
" Thanks" Bra looked at the rubble that was left of the house.   
"I can't believe this" Pan said turning Bra around, the sky was brown with dust and the air was dirty. Bra turned around and walked to the cracked street.   
" The city??it's nothing but ruins" Bra walked further and saw a small blue bear. She picked it up and hugged it close to her.   
" What is going on?" a shiny trail of tears fell to the bears head. " I don't understand"  
Bra set the bear on a small rock and looked at Pan.  
"Let's see if any one is still alive." The two girls walked out of sight. Moments later a small drizzle of rain fell and one drop fell on the bears eye and as it trailed down it looked as if it was crying tears from the past.  
  
Bra and Pan grew cold, but still searching for clues of where they are they wondered in to an alley, as they walked threw they saw a man sleeping on the ground. Bra and Pan smiled.  
" There are still people" Pan and Bra ran to the man and shook him slightly. The man opened his eyes and smiled.  
" Well it's nice to see angels here" He spoke, Bra looked at him and saw he looked old and tired.   
" What are you young ones doing out of the shelter?" he asked coughing.  
"Shelter?" Bra asked.  
" Is that where all the people are?" Pan asked. The man shook his head.  
" Capsule Corp eh?" He looked at the logo on Bra's left upper arm.  
"Yes??do you know what happened to Bulma Briefs?" Bra asked.  
" Hmmm?.no, I have not heard of any news"  
" Do you know who she is?" Pan asked.  
" Yes, of course" He said.  
" She and her son Trunks were the owners of Capsule Corp, but after Linx took over the world??..no one knows of what happened to the Briefs family or the Son family?..they fought Linx and lost, I do not know if there still alive or dead" The man coughed again. Bra looked worried.  
" What year is this?" Pan asked.  
"You do not know the year?" Before Bra or Pan could answer soldiers dressed in black came to the scene.  
"Girls, please do run" The old man stood up.  
"OLD MAN?.WHAT THE F***ING HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE CITY?" The soldier asked rudely, Bra moved the man over. Pan whispered.  
"Don't worry, were strong" Pan said and she and Bra walked to the group of men.  
"Who are you?" One of the men asked.  
"Why are you here?" another asked.  
"Please levee the young girls alone"  
"Shut up old man!" The soldier shot the man right in the head, Bra's eyes widened as she saw the man fall to the ground.   
" No" She said and Pan started to cry.  
"You just killed an innocent sweet old man" Pan said angrily.  
"And were going to kill you next" two men shot at Bra and Pan at the same time, the two girls caught the bullet between there middle and pointer fingers and threw them full speed back at the soldiers heads.  
"What are you?..y?...?" The soldiers stumbled Bra and Pan smirked.  
"We are your worst night mare" Pan said.  
"Fire at them now!!!" All the soldiers began to fire, Bra and Pan doged every bullet.  
"GET THEM!!" The captain screamed.  
"GET OUT NOW!!!!!!!" Bra and Pan looked at a shadow figure standing on top of a small building. A giant ki blast came wheeling past the two girls and hit the soldiers killing them all. Bra and Pan could not make out his face but his voice was familiar. The shadow figure flew down.  
"Who are you?" Bra asked, the figure held out a hand and a small pink ki blast began to form.  
"Stay right where you are?clones" He spoke.  
"Clones?" Pan wondered.  
"We are no clones" Bra added forming a ki ball in her hand. Pan got on her knees and turned the old man over.  
"He is dead Bra" Pan whispered.  
"You can't be Bra or Pan, they died 4 years ago" The shadow spoke.  
"I don't understand" Bra spoke softly. A tear ran down Bra's cheek. The shadow figure came closer, but it was still to dark to tell who he was. He reached out his cold hand and wiped the tear off of Bra's face.  
" Bra?" He said. Bra looked up, his voice was so familiar. Pan laid the man back down and stood up.  
"Juun-kun?" Pan asked. The man stepped in to the light to reveal Pan was right, it was Juunanagou Android 17. Bra smiled and hugged him.  
"How can this be?.........you are dead." He said looking at the two girls.  
"Are you angels?" He asked and Pan ran to his arms. He held the girls tight.  
"We don't know" Bra whispered. "We don't even know where or when we are."  
"Shhh" He looked down. "Don't cry?..crying will only get you killed around here"  
"When are we?" Pan asked walking out of his arms.  
"What do you mean" He asked.  
"I mean what year is this?"   
"So now I see??you are from another time line that is why you are here still alive" Juunanagou said as things began to make sense. "When are you from?" He asked.  
"799" Pan answered.  
"You are 7 years in the future." He said.  
"This is our future?" Bra looked in to his blue eyes. He looked down in disappointment.  
"Unfortunately, yes" He said softly,  
"You are different from the Juun-kun I know. You are??." Pan smiled.  
"You are sweet" Bra finished. Juunanagou smiled and looked up to the sky.  
"This is a dangerous place" he said looking back. "Let's go back to the hideout"   
"Hideout?"  
"Yes, you will be happy to see your man there" He said looking at Bra.  
"My man?"   
"Oh that's right; you two have not gotten together yet." Juunanagou said taking to the air followed by the two girls.  
"Is the man Goten?" Pan asked.  
"Never mind" He said, Bra lagged behind and took the picture out of her pocket.  
*It is Goten?..I will be with him after all* Bra smiled and sped up, she put her picture back in to her pocket and asked Juunanagou if they were near there hideout.  
"Yes, it is just over the cove there" The 3 flew down across the city and landed in front of a small cave. The 3 walked in going deep in the darkness, Juunanagou moved a giant boulder that weighs well over a ton to reveal a well built tunnel.   
"This is going to be a long walk, so in stead of walking we will speed fly though here. " Pan and Bra nodded and the 3 in a single file line speed flew through the 500 mile tunnel.   
"Did you build this?" Pan asked.  
"No, a long time ago this was the Red Ribbon secret underground transportation tunnel that goes deep underneath the ground under the ocean. I and Juuh were the only ones left who know about this place. As you saw this looked like an ordinary cave, so no one will ever know." He said as they neared the end.  
"Why does it stop halfway through?" Bra asked.  
"It caved in about 40 years ago" He looked back. "No thanks to your mother"  
"My mother"  
"Yeah, it was said that Bulma caused a crash that accidentally set off a bomb that destroyed 40%of the tunnel. But its ok I guess" Juunanagou said.  
"Here we are" The 3 turned north in a narrower part of the tunnel and stopped by a regular sized door. Juunanagou walked to a small key pad and typed in a code.  
"Remember this" He opened the small cover.  
"You really trust us?" Pan asked,  
"I know that this world should not be trusted, but when I saw both your eyes yes I knew you were no fake?..you were really Bra and Pan only teenagers" He said typing in the code.  
"The code is 'B-chan' Goten came up with this room, this part of the tunnel was built up by the remaining Z fighters." Bra smiled at Juun and the door opened wide.  
"Hey, I brought some angels back with me" Juunanagou walked in and Krillin came walking to greet the young man. Krillin cut his mustache off and shaved his head to reveal 6 dots on his forehead??one thing that disturbed the girls was Krillin had only one arm.  
"Krillin??" Pan and Bra asked walking out behind Juun, Krillin's face brightened up.  
"Could it really be you?" He smiled running to the girls. Bra looked at Krillin.  
"Yes??..it is great to see you uncle Krillin" Bra smiled. Krillin arched his eyebrow.  
"What is Krillin's favorite color?" He asked making sure it was really them.  
"Bulma OCEAN BLUE!!!!" Bra and Pan said at the same time with big smiles on there faces.  
"Come here girls" The two girls came to Krillin's arms. "I am confused, but how are you still alive?"  
"Well, we came from the past here on accident and now we can't get back I don't think" Bra explained.  
"I was worried they were Linx's clones but the innocence in there eyes told me different. I knew they were really Bra and Pan." Juunanagou said and Krillin nodded.  
"Come??..there is not much to see here besides five beds a bathroom a kitchen and a fold out couch." Krillin showed the girls. "Are you girl's hungry?"   
"Yes"  
"Yamucha, Tien and Goten won't be back for a little while, so make your self comfortable and tell me how you got here"   
"Wait a minute??Goten is here" Bra asked, Krillin looked at the worried girl.  
"Yes, he is and to tell you the truth I don't know how he will take the news of you being here." Krillin looked at Bra.   
"Oh" Bra said.  
"So anyway???tell me when are you from exactly" Krillin Bra and Pan sat on the couch.  
"According to Juun-kun we are from 7 years ago." Pan said.  
"And we have no idea how we got here, and no clue on how the get back" Bra finished.  
"Hmmmm?.where did you girls show up?" Krillin asked looking at Pan.  
"Well we woke up at the same place we left??.in Bulma's lab at Capsule Corp" Pan answered.   
"Capsule Corp?" Juunanagou asked,  
"Yes, we woke up the same place we disappeared???.I bet every one back at home are running around in a panic, especially Trunks-chan" Pan looked at her best friend.  
"Yes??.I hope they know where we are, and come to rescue us" Bra said back.  
"If I know your brother, he will find a way?.." Krillin said calmly.  
"I hope you are right"   
"But until then, we have to go back to Bulma's lab and try to figure out your way back" Juunanagou said.  
"Not today, I heard there was trouble in Satan city that two new flying beings were spotted??.and I am guessing that's you two?" Krillin pointed at the radio. Bra and Pan nodded.  
"I think you are right"   
"Well all you can do now is wait till the others get back." Krillin stood up and walked to the kitchen.  
"Krillin" Bra followed him.  
  
*Present time Capsule Corp*   
  
"This sux!" Goten said looking around the machine.  
"Shut yer trap and look!" Vegeta demanded. Goten and Vegeta were rattling in drawers looking for blue prints or any information on the time transfer machine.  
"Did you find anything?" Trunks walked in.  
"No, go ask Bulma where she put them" Goten turned around and looked at Trunks. The purple hair boy nodded and walked out.  
Trunks was walking up the stairs when Juunanagou walked up.  
"If there is anything I can help you with, I would be glad to" He said coldly and walked away, Trunks smiled.  
*I'm sure we will need you Juun*  
Trunks walked in to the infirmary and sat next to his mother.  
"Mom, Bra and Pan are lost in time." Trunks looked at his mom, Bulma sat up holding her pounding head.  
"I was afraid you would say that" She said sadly.  
"I don't know if there in the past of future???or if we can get them back."  
"Go on to the firs drawer on the left and open it, the key in my desk. You will find old blue prints there, like android 16 plans and some old house capsule plans. Look for a roll with a number 4 on it. Open it and start building. Since the machine Bra and Pan used was a one way only." Bulma tightened her grip on her sheets.  
"Mom, how will I know when whey are?"  
"Look on the time diameter, it should be accurate at when they are" Bulma responded.  
"If not?"  
"You will have to look it up on the computer."  
Trunks stood up and walked out the room.  
"Trunks"  
" yeah mom?"  
"Find them??.please" Bulma said with tears in her eyes.  
"Moma, don't worry I will" Trunks shut the door behind him. Bulma looked out the window and in to the sky.   
"Please be ok"  
  
Trunks walked down the stairs and back to Bulma's lab.   
"Did you find out anything?"  
"Yes, that was a one way trip" Trunks said, Vegeta's and Goten's eyes grew wide in peril.   
"So we can't get them back" Vegeta walked up to Trunks.  
"Yes we can, only if we build another time machine." He said looking at the drawer.  
"Key my ass" like brother like sister; he punched the drawer and unlocked it on the inside. "Here it is" Trunks took out the roll with the number 4 on it.   
"Is that it Trunks" Goten asked and trunks opened the roll of paper.  
"Yes" Vegeta looked at it and saw it looked familiar.  
"That looks like the other Trunks time machine only this has a capacity of 4 people" Vegeta wondered.  
"Where did Bulma get this?"   
"Well I think we need to build it" Goten looked at it. Trunks nodded.  
"I will find the other Kaka brat and get him to help us build this." Vegeta walked up stairs and in to the living room, it was well passed 4 in the morning and almost everyone was asleep except 17.  
"WAKE UP YOU BAKAS!!!!! Cant you see that two of our girls are lost in time and are probably worried to death" Vegeta scared every one and they all stood up.  
"Kakarots older brat, Marron and the androids??..we will need your help, and every one else who knows how to build stuff will be needed too!"  
"What's wrong, what do we need to build?"  
" It seems that the girls took a one way trip to some other time and have no way back??.well we found the blue prints of a time machine similar to that of Mirai Trunk's time machine and we need to build it." Vegeta said, Marron, Gohan, 17 and 18 walked up to him.  
"Who will help?" Gohan asked.  
"I will" Krillin walked forward.  
"I will too" Hercule did the same.  
"Me as well" Videl walked to Gohan.  
"That is all we need, we already have Trunks, Goten and my self helping, and now have 17, 18, Marron, Gohan, Videl, Satan and Krillin helping as well. I think we can build this machine?..and bring our daughters back Gohan!" Gohan smiled and every one else cheered.  
"Now let's go, we have to work round the clock to get this thing built. The rest of you will help too, 1 by getting supplies and 2 when we get to tired you can replace us." Every one nodded and the team walked out.  
"Lets go back to the lab" The 8 of then went down stairs. Trunks was figuring out the blue prints and Goten was looking for a way to figure out where exactly they were. 


End file.
